Forgetful kisses
by Dark-Angel.Forever
Summary: Sirius does a prank with James, by giving Lily some love potion and a first kiss she won’t even remember. Please review!


**Forgetful kisses**

It was in the Christmas holidays, when the Gryffindor common room was fairly quiet and empty. Most of the students from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had gone home to celebrate this happy time with their families. However, some of them had remained in the castle due to various reasons. From some of the people it was hard to guess why they were still here, for they had loving parents and good. Anyway, some of those Gryffindors still there were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. All of them were in their fourth year and rejoicing their freedom.

In the common room, Lily was sitting in a chair near the fire with two of her friends. They were chatting animatedly, as James came in with his two best friends from the stairs heading to the boys dormitories. Sirius, James and Remus sat down in some other chairs quite near to Lily. However, she ignored them and the boys just didn't take much notice of the girls either, except perhaps James who couldn't help but glance just a second in Lily's direction.

After a while, Sirius showed James and Sirius a small box, which appeared to be filled with chocolates. All of them took one and enjoyed them. Once their mouths were empty again, Sirius turned himself around the girls.

'Would you all like a chocolate as well? They are filled with fire whiskey,' Sirius asked them politely, smiling very handsomely.

One of the girls turned slightly pink and could do nothing but nod. However, Lily took a different approach.

'No we won't, it is probably filled with some kind of funny thing that will make us either sick or look very funny,' Lily snapped.

'It is not, as you could just have seen we ate them too and nothing happened to us,' Sirius said innocently still smiling.

'I saw it Lily, come on, lets just take one,' the other girl said.

Sirius smiled even wider, hold out the box to them and both the girls took a chocolate. Then he held the box in front of Lily, who was still looking rather doubtful at the chocolates as though any moment they would jump at her.

'Go on Lily, take the one formed as a star, it's got the most fire whiskey in it, especially for you,' Sirius said.

Lily now shrugged her shoulders, took the one that was formed as a star and started to eat while both her friends had in the meantime already finished theirs. All this time, Remus and James had sat still just staring at the girls (in James' case it meant staring at Lily only). Once Sirius had turned back to his friends again, James and Lupin stopped staring and the three resumed their conversation just like the girls. After a while, the two girls who were sitting with Lily stood up and said goodbye to her, leaving her quite alone and absorbed in a book she had now gotten out of her bag.

Nothing particularly curious happened at first, but a few minutes later Remus suddenly stopped in mid sentence, staring at a point somewhere behind James. Wondering what was going on, both Sirius and James turned around to see what the reason was for Remus abrupt halt in his speaking. They found out soon as it was quite obvious. Sirius couldn't help but grin, and James' mouth had literally fallen open. Remus however, was only still looking surprised and wearing a look, which told them that he was thinking that he himself had gone crazy. Sirius while trying hard not to laugh and on the verge of tears from trying so, grabbed Remus by the arm, who still looked too flabbergasted to act on his own accord. He silently walked back towards the stairs from the boys dormitories pulling Remus along behind him.

After they had left, it was only still James there, sitting in his chair, mouth hanging open, and staring at a extraordinary sight that included no other than Lily Evans. In fact, it included Lily Evans standing in the middle of the empty common room in nothing but her fairly short skirt and a white blouse staring at James as if he was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Then she slowly started walking towards James with a glassy look in her eyes and once she was only a few feet away from him, she kneed down in front of him.

'James, I love you,' she said loud and clearly.

James however, was still unable to move or speak and therefore incapable to communicate in any way. Lily took no notice of this, and moved her head slowly towards his, but stopped only an inch from his face.

'I really love you very much,' she whispered.

Next thing James knew, was that she had the softest lips he had ever felt. After what seemed like hours, she stopped kissing him and lay down next to him in his chair. Not long after this, she had fallen asleep in his arms, breathing slow and deep. James was still in complete shock and once he had gotten a bit to his senses, he gently lifted Lily up and put her back down in the chair after coming out himself. She moved a little, but then slept on.

James walked up the stairs in a dreamlike state and entered the dormitory, where Sirius and Remus were waiting for him. Remus had a look of curiosity on his face.

'She kissed me,' was all James could say.

Both of his friends started grinning, but Sirius couldn't suppress the look of guilt on his face too.

James shrugged his shoulders in a way to Sirius trying to say, 'what?'

'I'll tell what,' Sirius said next as if he had understood James. 'I bet your poor girl is asleep right now.' James opened his mouth to ask how Sirius knew that, but he silenced him before he could utter a sound. 'No please let me explain first.'

Remus was now looking at Sirius with disbelief, like he didn't dare think that what he thought was true. James just looked even more confused now.

'I'm very sorry that I had to give your Christmas present in such a way, but here it was: a kiss from Lily.'

'How did you make her do that?' Remus asked Sirius quietly.

'I – I gave her love potion,' Sirius admitted.

As James was now again too shocked to utter any sound, Remus asked the question for him.

'How did you do that without anyone noticing?'

'The star shaped chocolate; it wasn't filled with fire whiskey, but with love potion.'

Silence fell after this last sentence. Finally, James seemed to come back to his senses.

'You did a prank on me?' he asked Sirius with disbelief.

Sirius nodded not knowing if it was safe yet to grin or not.

'You're unbelievable,' James said shaking his head, though now unable to suppress his grin. 'Though one thing I still want to know, will she remember it?'

'No, sorry mate, she will have forgotten all of it when she wakes up tomorrow morning,' Sirius answered looking sorry for his best friend, but grinning all the same.

'Pity, I thought she had finally fallen for me. Now I will have to start all over again,' James sighed. 'Well I'll go to bed then and have a go at it again tomorrow, see if she really doesn't remember and may be she'll like me a little more after this,' he hopefully ended.

'Keep the hopes high, goodnight then,' Sirius replied.

'Goodnight,' James said.

'Goodnight,' Remus said, though he was still looking a bit worried. Remus knew that one side of himself found this not a good action of Sirius, for he had abused Lily. Still on the other hand, it was quite funny to see how James could make a fool out of himself, especially around Lily. Therefore, he lay down in his bed with a grin on his face and then closed his eyes to go to sleep.


End file.
